Total Drama ReAmped!
by npluv
Summary: I am back! Due to a turn of events 1 GIRL SPOT IS OPEN! Two chapters were posted, one with the app the other is the intern intro full of chores, relationships, cheesy pickup lines, awkward flirting, some humor, ties into the 1st intro chapter and CHEF! So ready the intern intro chapter and then APPLY to get the last spot in the main story! Please review! Peace!
1. Intro by Boring Intro

"Welcome to Total Drama ReAmped! I am the wonderful Chris McClean! The host of the epic Total Drama series. You are watching Season 5. We booted all the old contestants because Courtney sued the crap out of us. But I am so awesome, nothing can keep my show down! I blackmailed all the cast and maybe robbed a few banks.. Just kidding! Haha… Chef did. But the point is that we have an all new cast and a "million" or so dollars to give away. We are back on the island and all challenges are fair game. We have access to the jet and the film lot just in case we might need to shake it up. But enough of the talking let's get the contestants walking!" Chris McClean announced with his trademark grin. He was standing on the Dock of Shame.

"Our first contestant, say hello to Telvin Calixto "The Whiny Eye Candy". A boy stepped onto the dock. He had light brown hair, a bit of a honey color as well. It is a bit messy but falls in a way that looks great on him. He had ice blue eyes, but at the rim there was hazel where the contacts end. He was skinny but muscular and tan. He wore an unbuttoned white blazer with a black wifebeater underneath, grey skinny jeans and black converse.

"Hey, Chris. Why isn't there anyone else here? No one else to appreciate my beauty! This is even worse than that one time I wanted the iPhone 4 OS and my stupid parents got me the iPhone4! Can you believe it?" Telvin complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Tragic. One time I asked for EXTRA hold hairgel and my stupid interns got my NORMAL hold. That is a tough life" Chris countered. Telvin looked unimpressed. Chris just ignored the look.

"Anyways, here is the next contestant Charlie May, the Headstrong Feminist!" Chris announced. A girl with a body resembling Lindsay got off the boat. She had brown wavy hair that went down to her mid back and black eyes. She wore a light blue shirt that is tied up at the bottom, which showed her bellybutton, a pink bra, with some cleavage, that was showing since she doesn't button her shirt and some brown jeans.

"Wow you're hot" Telvin said.

"That is sexist! Females should be appreciated for their wonderful minds, superior intellect, keen sense of fashion, heightened common sens-" Charlie heatedly replied to the compliment. But she was cut off.

"Shut up already!" Chris complained.

"You have no right to tell me to shut up! Just because you're a male doesn't mean you're dominant! It just means you are more stupid, more useless, more impatient and mo-" Charlie started again.

"Do you NOT know what shut up means?" Telvin asked, earning him a glare from Charlie.

"Thank god! The next contestant, maybe now Charlie will stop complaining" Chris said.

"Yeah, she complains even more than I do… And that's sad" Telvin added.

"Here is Paul Asher, the English Musician!" Chris introduced. A boy about 5'11 stepped of the boat, he was thing, but not lanky. He looked kind of athletic, but not overly built. He had a shaggy mop style haircut. His hair appeared black, however if the sun's rays hit his hair at a certain angle it turned into a deep, rich, dark chocolate brown. He had hazel eyes that if needed could turn into adorable puppy-dog eyes. He wore a dark grey jacket over a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black guitar pick necklace, and black converse. Paul looked around at the other two contestants, he smiled at them and gave them a quick wave.

" 'Ello" he said and then walked over to where the other contestants stood.

" Oh, a British person! Can you say banana for me?" Telvin asked. Paul looked slightly annoyed but sighed and said "Banana". Telvin laughed and smiled as his new "friend". Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Here comes the next contestant, Mizu Akuma, the Deceptive One!" Chris proclaimed. A very short, small girl got off the boat. She has long blue curly hair and dark blue eyes that seem almost black. She was strangely pale, and had a strong resemblance to an Anime character. She had took a glance around at the camp and then glared coldly at her surroundings. But in an instant put on a smile and walked over to the other contestants.

"Next we have Cody Stryke, the Card Shark!" Chris broadcasted. A boy with dirty blonde hair, styled in such a way similar to Tyler Hoechilin from Teen Wold, it was short but spiky yet not overly so. He also had deep hazel eyes and they were shaped similar to Duncan's eyes. He seemed to be lanky, but had some less visible muscle. He wore a white shirt with an ace of spades logo, a brown bomber jacket, cerulean blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He walked up to the other contestants and offered a shy smile.

-Confessional-

Cody: Wow I can't believe I'm the first to use this! How cool! Anyways, I hope these strangers are nice, they are kind of intimidating because they seem almost perfect… But my parents say I have to get out of my Yugi-Oh world and make new friends.

-end Confesstion

Cody looked around scuntinizing each contestant with great care. To Cody: Paul seemed like a good guy, Telvin seemed like a bit of an airhead and complainer, however underneath that there is a decent guy waiting to come out, Charlie, well she was uptight and Mizu was just strange and something was off about her. Something about her eyes… What was it?

"Now arriving is Jane Safford, the Deadpan Snarker!" Chris introduced. Jane got off the boat, she had dark brown hair that was pin straight. It went down to her shoulders and had bangs. Her eyes were dark brown but the glasses she was wearing were more noticeable. They glasses were very thick and circular, almost like Harry Potter glasses, if you will. She was underdeveloped, mostly flat and had broad shoulders.

"Wow, Chris. So happy to be here" She said in a monotone voice. Chris just ignored her lack of enthusiasm and gave her a huge grin. Jane walked over to the other contestants, not interacting with them. However she noticed.

"What are you looking at? You're the anime freak with the blue hair" Jane said with her monotone voice, however there was a steely tone underlying.

"At least I have curves" Mizu said quietly.

"I believe girls should be judged on personality, not looks" Jane replied.

"I'm with you! Girls are always rated by looks! We have so much more to offer than guys. We are just better, more flexible, faster, friendlier and more!" Charlie exclaimed. She received glares from all of the guys.

-Confessionals –

Mitzu- I have found my new victim. Muwhaha!

Jane- What? She was staring at me in a weird way. Anyways there was definitely something wrong with her…

-End Confessional-

"Next up is…What's you name again?" Chris asked. He asked a guy who had short spiky black hair, he was scrawny and fairly short for a guy. He wore a long sleeve button up shirt with lavender pants and light blue tennis shoes.

"I-I-I'm J-Jaminson" the boys said. But Chris had moved on. Dejected, he went to stand by the other contestants but they didn't seem to notice.

"Now here is Ariana the "Kid" Silva the Daredevil" Chris introduced. A girl stepped out of the boat and onto the dock. She was slim but athletic, with big brown eyes and her hair was in a tight ponytail. Ariana had a youthful look and appeared a lot younger than her actual age. She had bangs that were long and kept getting in her eyes, she kept brushing them aside but they always fall back into place.

"I like to go by Kid" Ariana said. She wore a pair of black or dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top with black vans and a studded belt. She wore a white bandana and a Mexico bracelet. She walked over to the contestants and accidently bumped into Jamison.

"Sorry" she apologized and flashed a quick smile. Jamison smiled back.

"Woah, when did he get here?" Paul asked, shocked by the new person.

"I was here. I'VE BEEN HERE!" Jamison pouted. Kid offered an apologetic smile, Jaminson returned it, with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever, Whats-Your-Face. Now a new person, more interesting than you is coming. Here is Berry Larkin, our Super Boy-or at least wannabe" Chris introduced. The boy was short and chubby, he had short, spikey blonde hair and brown eyes. However his eyes were covered by a black mask. He also wore blue tights, tight yellow shirt with the initials BB (Boulder Boy) inside a circle, with yellow gloves. In addition he had a yellow utility belt with many items, to name a few: a boomerang, a bag of marbles, hot sauce packets, an extendable staff and two walkie talkies.

"Chris! You can't tell them my secret identity! I'm Boulder Boy" Boulder Boy yelled. He started to run and tried to do a jump kick, but landed off the dock. A loud splash could be heard and some water splashed up and hit Telvin.

"Oh no! You ruined my hair! It took me a while to get it that perfect! Way to go Belly Boy!" Telvin moaned.

Boulder Boy was flailing in the water.

"HELP! HELP! I can't swim. I'm called Boulder Boy not Aqua Lad for a REASON! –glug glug- " Boulder Boy screamed.

"Well, that's not the only reason you're called Boulder Boy" Charlie snickered, Jane smirked as well.

"I got you!" a girl yelled from the dock. She had light blonde hair that reflected the light and caused it to shine. Her eyes were fawn brown, completed with flecks of gold scattered across the iris. She had full lips that were a pale rosy color. She sported a light grey- almost white- tank with a black bird flying in the top right corner and a branch of a cherry tree along the majority of the front, paired with matching a dull salmon colored pair of jeans, and heather grey heeled shoes that laced up to the ankle. She also brought a small bag that was slung across her arm. It was cream colored with old rose patterns. The girl also wore black nerd glasses, very similar to 3-D glasses with the lenses popped out. She quickly threw off her shoes and placed her glasses in her bag and then she dived into the water. However soon she realized she could stand.

"Um, excuse me? You can stand…" the girl said to Boulder Boy.

"What are you talking about? I definitely can no- Oh… Thanks" Boulder Boy said to the girl.

"I'm Ch-" the girl started.

"NO! I do the introductions" Chris interjected.

"But you were going to let that poor kid drown?" the girl asked accusingly to the sadistic host. He shrugged.

"I'm sure someone would have saved him eventually. Or he'd realize the water is only waist deep. Anyways this is Charlotte, the Hot Nerdette" Chris proclaimed. Charlotte gather up all her stuff from the dock. She kept the things at a distance since she was soaked. She saw Charlie giggling at her, she looked down and realized everyone could see her bra. Charlotte blushed profusely and hid behind the wall of contestants.

"Chris! What do you mean "hot"? The only hot thing about her is the heat of embarrassment of having your bra showing through your shirt" Charlie yelled. She and a few other people giggled. Finally someone stood up for her. It was Paul.

"Honestly I am sick of hearing you Charlie. You're a total hypocrite, critsizing Charlotte for seeing her bra, after she just tried to save someone is low. And if you haven't noticed your bra is showing, it's hot pink you can see it past your blue shirt, if that even counts as a shirt. Generally they cover someone's navel." Paul commented, in an annoyed tone. Charlotte looked just as stunned as Charlie. But afterwards their reactions were polar opposite. Charlie started to go and kick his butt, however Chris called Chef to hold her back.

"Save the drama until all the contestants get here! After they all get here and you get your teams, feel free. But until then… Stop!" Chris instructed. Glares were exchanged and a silent promise that this would not end here was established.

Charlotte was still blushing profusely and was hiding behind Paul. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me! I haven't had anyone do that in a long time." she said, expressing her graditude.

"Never?" questioned Paul with a bit of surprise.

"Well, used to. But humiliation seems to follow me and I guess they got tired of sticking up for me" Charlotte responded, looking a bit sullen, however she perked back up within a blink of the eye- more or less.

-Confessional Cam-

Charlie: Who does that boy think he is? See this is why I gave up on boys, they are so THICK-HEADED and stubborn! Me, a hypocrite? Never! And Little Ms. Goody Two Shoes had it coming, I'm sorry but she did. Wait no I'm not.

Berry: That was very nice of Charlotte to save me! However from now on it is I who will do the saving!... as long as water isn't involved.

Paul: I stood up for Charlotte because Charlie was being mean. And Charlotte seems like a really nice girl, she didn't deserve Charlie's hate.

Charlotte- Bittersweet moment here. I made a friend, but I made an enemy as well. And humiliation still manages to follow me no matter where I go. –sigh- hopefully it was just that one time…

Mizu-Water! Yes! I can drown Jane in water. Oh oh oh! Or Chinese Water Torture. Hmm so many options….

-End Confessional-

Charlotte raised her hand. Chris looked at her strangely, she slowly lowered it.

"Can I go to the cabins and change? Please?" Charlotte asked with pleading eyes. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Go! But just remember I'm the Host with the Most!" Chris shouted after her. The next boat pulled in but there was no one on it. Chris looked confused until someone jumped out from under the dock. He jumped up and did a random backflip and landed it perfectly. The boy was fairly tall and wore a bright green hoodie, black jogging pants and red sneakers. He was fairly good looking but his face was twisted in a strange angle. He glared at everyone and examined them.

"Welcome Bryden the M-" Chris started.

"YEEEEWWWWHAAAA! HI THERE!" Bryden exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"Bryden the Me-" Chris tried again.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? I LIKE WAFFLES! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES? YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!" Bryden yelled at the top of his lungs. All the other contestants looked flabbergasted. Everyone except Mizu, who was laughing along with Bryden.

"You know what? Never mind because when I say anything about hi-" Chris said in frustration.

"PIGGIES GO WHEEEE WHHEEEEE WHEEEE ALL THE WAY HOME!" Bryden screamed and Mizu kept laughing. It was insane.

"…H-E does that" Chris finished. Bryden went up to Cody and offered a huge grin. Cody returned the smile, just not to the full extent.

"Hey, do you like cards?" Cody asked hopefully. Bryden stopped and thought for a moment.

"Gotta Catch 'Em All!" Bryden said.

"That's Pokemon, personally I prefer Yugi-Oh, but I give Pokemon some merit" Cody replied.

"Let's go to Candy Mountain, Charlie" Bryden said in a high-pitched voice.

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you, weirdo" Charlie said with disgust clear in her tone.

"You're a unicorn?" Bryden stared in awe. "Then you must come to Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain Charlie!"

"Shut up, just shut up" Charlie demanded. She saw Mizu rolling on the ground laughing. "What are you laughing at, your freak?" With that Mizu stood up and all the joy was gone from her eyes, however there was a glint of a little something. But if you blink, you'd miss it.

"Remember, campers, no fighting until after introductions! And now that is one person less because Bonnie Hart just got here! Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Chris asked

"Sorry, Chris, it's me" Bonnie said. All the boys gasped and stared. Bonnie had a golden mane that was straight but full of volume. She has thick, blood red lips and bleached white teeth. She had long sexy legs and a bust to rival Lindsay's. She wore a corset which accentuated her curves even more, and a short black miniskirt. All the boys couldn't stop staring, she was like a Victoria's Secret model right here before them. She blew a kiss in Berry's general direction and he fainted. Bonnie smirked.

"Now that I'm here the party can start!" Bonnie exclaimed; The guys hollered and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Aw, don't worry girls. I'm sure we can be friends!" Bonnie gushed. Most girls just turned their backs, however Charlie was intrigued, and Jane-being the closest thing to a friend at this point- hesitated as well.

"What? No comments about how she's exploiting females? Really, nothing about her conformity and her outfit?" Jane asked, surprised by the lack of reaction by Charlie.

"I have a proposition for you. Would you like to be in an alliance with us? It's an all-girls alliance" Charlie asked. Jane was shocked. Bonnie considered it, then beamed at the girls before her.

"Of course! I'd love to !" Bonnie gushed.

-Confessional Cam-

Jane: An alliance with probably the most stereotypical girl queen bee? I wonder how Charlie is going to play this

Charlie: Yes, I know my decision to make an alliance with Bonnie was unexpected. But she is smart and we can use that to our advantage, after all I think I already may have annoyed some people here. Anyways, she is hot too. What? I'm bi. And even in relationships-no especially in relationships I prefer girls over guys.

Mizu: HAha! Two victims in one place! This is so fun! I haven't had this much fun since I went insane… the first time.

Bonnie: Ha- I just got here and I have the boys drooling over me, and two girls on my side. This game is gonna be cake!

-End of Confessionals-

A boat pulled up and out came a boy with shaggy black hair with purple streaks and crystal blue eyes. He was muscular and fit. H was tanned and wore black muscle shirt covered by a short sleeved denim jacket, a pair of black jeans and black boots. Finally he wears black fingerless gloves. He carried an his guitar on his back.

"This is Rafael, the Funny Musician" Chris said"

"'Sup, Chris?" Rafael asked, he fist bumped the host. He walked over the contestants. He found an open space and he started to play his guitar softly, Only a few people heard one of the people was Paul. He walked over to Rafael.

"Cool, music bro! You're good at the guitar. I've been playing for a while so I know a lot about it. You're pretty good." Paul complimented.

"Thanks, dude! I practice a lot" Rafael responded.

The next boat arrived and a girl did a back handspring into a tuck and landing in a split. Some people clapped others looked in awe, yet some others mainly Charlie and Bonnie weren't impressed. The girl had rainbow hair- not many people can pull off rainbow hair, but she could very well. It was actually more a light pink with other colors highlited through it. She had deep green eyes that appeared black unless closely inspected. She had a thin hourglass figure and wore block shorts and a white shirts with an abstract designs. She wore black ballet flats.

"Welcome Leonora- Our Eccentric Hpster" Chris announced. She smiled at everyone but Bryden charged at her. She jumped aside, but Bryden stopped right where she was standing.

"HEY! Do you wanna be my friend?" Bryden asked excitedly. Leonora shrugged.

"Why not? That's an unusual way to ask-which is great I am all for unique things!" Leonora reasoned.

" I loved your gymnastics moves. I'm a gymnast as well" Bryden said beaming at Leonra.

"Hey, where's Charlotte?" Paul asked.

"Changing" Chris replied nonchalantly

"She left like a half an hour ago" Kid added.

"Fine.. Leonora go look for her" Chris ordered.

"Why me? " Leonora asked.

"Because if we lose you, we can just look for your rainbow hair" Chris replied with a smirk. Leonora gave him a glare but went off to look for Charlotte.

"Anyways, here comes the next contestant, Remy Bernard, the Louisiana V-" Chris started. But Remy interrupted. Remy had brown hair that was short yet a bit messy, his eyes were a piercing green and he was very tan. He wore somewhat of a mixture of business casual, a green short sleeve shirt with the top two buttons undone, dark blue jeans and green and black Nikes. He also wore three necklaces, one was a tiki which was tucked under the shirt, however he had two that were visible, they were some strange charms.

"The Louisiana Voyager" He finished, giving Chris a look to not say anything. Chris grinned and nodded slightly.

"Yes, Remy the Louisiana Voyager!" Chris announced to the campers. Most just shrugged and took no notice, however one girl was listening in very carefully.

Confession Cam-

Remy: Good thing Chris didn't totally ruin my secret. Being just another player, or even better a good player is what the game is about. And I am here to win-the money of course

Bonnie: He's hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is for blackmail. –sigh- I love being me!

-End-

The next girl skipped off the boat she flashed a smile. The girl had a heart shaped face- a wider forehead and a small rounded chin- She had high cheekbones and a light blush. The girl had thin lips but the her top lip has a perfect cupid's bow. Her eyebrows are highly arched and express interest and a bit of surprise. Her nose is slightly upturned and playful. She is fairly tall and has long legs and a long neck. She had thick layered hair, some side bangs, and then the first layer frames her face, then the second layer is down to her chin, then to her shoulders and finally down to her chest. It was a golden mahogany brown or as she liked to call it, chocolate caramel. The girl had blue eyes but this blue had a strikingly large amount of gold around the pupil. Blue eyes with the dark-blue rim around the iris and the dark-blue-and-white rays in the main part of the iris, but orange-gold around the pupil. She had contrasting eyes that could look green in some lights. She didn't have overly dramatic curves probably due to her slimness.

"Welcome Madeline Sable, the Fashionista Barista!" Chris proclaimed.

"Call me Maddy. Sorry if I am really hyper, I just had a cup of coffee!" the girl giggled. She raced off the dock and ran up to a random person.

"Hi! I'm Maddy, what's your name?" she asked.

"Remy. Nice to meet you" Remy responded with a smile. He extended his hand out for a handshake and Maddy started to take it but got distracted.

"Oh, cool necklace. I haven't seen anything like it before!" She reached for the two charms that Remy wore.

"No!" Remy tried to stop her but she had already touched them.

"Ouch! It burnt my hand. How are you wearing that?" Maddy yelped. She shook her hand trying to dull the pain.

"I guess I'm just used to it. And I also have a high pain tolerance" Remy commented. Maddy stuck her finger in her mouth to try and cool it. Remy couldn't help but laugh and note that she looked ridiculous, but not necessarily in a bad way.

"Now coming in is Eddy Enzio, the Mafia Member" Chris said. Eddy was big, not entirely overwight but just bulky, he had many scars along his arms and his face had a certain rough edge about it. He had black eyes that were shaped like Duncan's and black hair which was styled in a crew cut. Eddy was smoking a Cuban cigar and huffing out the smoke while he looked at the competition- if they even qualified as that.

"Dude, no smoking, what are you? 16? You shouldn't be smoking anyway!" Chris lectured. Eddy looked annoyed and blew a breath of smoke in Chris's face.

"Look here! If I wanna smoke, I'm gonna smoke. Gotta a problem? If you do, you might want to reconsider before a break your effin kneecaps, punk. Capice? " Eddy growled. Chris nodded with fear in his eyes. Eddy strolled over to the other competitors, making sure to stay at the end so he didn't blow smoke on anyone else. His eyes caught on Cody playing with a deck of cards

"'Ey, you play poker? " Eddy asked Cody.

"Which kind? Texas Hold'Em, Omaha, Seven-Card Stud, Caribbean Stud Poker, or Tri-Card? Wait it doesn't matter I know them all, whoops" Cody laughed.

"Let's just go with classy Texas Hold'em. And then we can see if you play as well as you talk" Eddy grunted.

"Fine, whatever you want" Cody grinned. Neither guy thought he could lose, but one of them would be disappointed.

A new boat pulled up and a girl was dragged out. The girl had aquamarine eyes were a clear, piercing blue-green and were very striking. Now they were shooting daggers at Chris. Her normally sleek and gently curled golden hair was messy. Her normal outfit, a salmon pink tiered tank top and a denim crop jacket and a mini skirt was a bit wrinkled. However she still managed to pull of the look.

"Let go of me!" the girl yelled. The driver obliged but raced onto the boat and drove away.

"Hello, Alana. Happy to be here?" Chris asked with a sadistic grin.

"No! I'm not. I had my application rescinded! Why am I here? And what gives you the right to freakin' kidnap me?" Alana shouted.

"It is because you rescinded your application that we chose you. We love to torture teens, and you were the perfect candidate. And to the second part, I have your signature on the contract of your application. We made 50 copies of each of the contestants, so they can't get ruin it. Basically you all signed your souls to me, Chris McClean!" chuckled Chris.

"My lawyers are going to SUE your butt off, McClean!" Alana threatened while giving him a death look.

"Nope, since Courtney sued us, we added a clause that agreed no legal action would be taken against Total Drama franchise nor any of its employees" Chris smirked. She scoffed and the stomped off towards the other campers.

"Hey" Telvin greeted.

"What do YOU want?" Alana asked in a hostile tone. Telvin flinched a bit but recovered.

"Uh, nothing now. Nevermind I said anything" Telvin replied, offended by her aggression. He turned to leave but Alana stopped him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I flipped out on you. You really didn't deserve it. I'm just really stressed. But I promised myself that I wouldn't snap but obviously that's or working out for me very well" She offered an apologetic smile Telvin paused then returned the smile.

"So, why did you rescind your application?" Telvin asked.

"It's a very very long story" Alana responded.

"Well, we've got plenty of time" he said with a grin.

Confession Cam-

Telvin: I love a good story, incidentally the only interesting stories are about me. But Alana seems like she has some intriguing stories as well.

Alana: Ugh. Chris I hope you're listening. When I get out of here I WILL hire an assassin and I-… Ugh see this is what I didn't want to happen. I knew this island would be bad for me. Curse you Chris.

End-

A new arrived at the island and a boy stepped out. He was tall and skinny, and his arms had some knife scars. He had blue eyes and black, ruffled hair. He wore brown cowboy pants, a green shirt, and a cowboy hat.

"Here is Martin Santos, the Argentine Cowboy" Chris said.

"Hola, mis amigos. Espero que puedamos hacernos amistades" Martin spoke. There were confused looks around the island. People couldn't understand what he was saying, only Kid smiled and waved. He too zoned out for a little bit finally he realized that not many other people spoke Spanish.

"Hello, friends. I hope that we can be friends" he translated. Still he got a few bizarre looks, but some people waved and others just ignored him.

"You know, I think Alejandro did that same thing when he arrived, he tried to make friends with as many people as possible" Chris pointed out.

"I can assure you, I am nothing like Alejandro" Martin smiled and walked to the other contestants. However one girl wasn't convinced that he was innocent.

-Confessional Cam-

Martin: I am so happy to be here. It will be a great experience and fun as well. Maybe if I win, I can move back to Argentina with my family!

Bonnie: I suspect he's not as nice as he seems. He is right, Alejandro tried the nice tactic and the Spanish romance plan on the contestants and he wiped the floor with most of the other contestants. So I'm going to keep my eye on him.

End of Confessionals-

Yet another boat pulled up to the dock (yes I know this is a long introduction and I know intros are the most boring part, but bear with me). The next contestant walked off the boat, however it seemed like she was more gliding than walking. The girl's beauty was comparable to Bonnie's, however a enigmatic air followed her. She had long, sweeping black hair with front bangs that hid her eyebrows, but framed her eyes. Her eyes were a lavender hue without any other color interfering, they had an inexplicable quality to them-but maybe could be described as a cold warning. Her arms and legs were long and slender and she had the pale skin tone of snow. Speaking of snow, the air would literally get colder while she was near you. It was perplexing why, but the coldness just followed her.

(Evelina wanted a name change to Azalee, so I changed it for her in the story. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone)

"Welcome Azalee, the Supernaturalist and hurry this up- you freak me out" Chris commented, cringing away from Azalee.

"I also go by Adelina, whichever you prefer to call me" Azalee added. Her voice had a resemblance to light tinkering of bells. She stood there purposely longer, just to make Chris suffer. She approached the rest of the cast, many backed up, a few put up a weak smile and Azalee sighed. And stood alone. Just then Leonora and Charlotte came running back. Leonora was soaked and Charlotte had her lips painted ruby red and a few more brush strokes of various colors on her jeans.

"What happened to you guys? It's been like 30 minutes." Chris questioned.

"Oh, we met all the interns… Very interesting people. One thought evil spirits were following him and trying to kill him" Charlotte replied.

"Oh, that must be where the dark energy is coming from- I thought it was from him" Azalee said, pointing to Remy. Remy looked shocked and he touched his necklace with the two charms for comfort.

"This will make a great story, okay. So I started to walk to the forest to find Charlotte, right? So wh-" Leonora started to explain. However she was cut short by Chris.

"We don't have time for your stupid stories, we have 6 more contestants to introduce! So shut up and let's move on" Chris yelled.

"Yeessshhhh.. Touchy" Leonora said as she stood with the other contestants. However she and Charlotte discussed what happened previously. They were once again interrupted but this time it was a by a cry of victory.

"I won!" Cody exclaimed. Eddy threw his cards and the rocks ,that they were using as currency, on the ground in frustration.

"You musta cheated, there aint no way I lost" Eddy grumbled.

"Nope! See for yourself, a normal deck of cards. But I will admit, you were a fine opponent." Cody added. Eddy looked at each and every card in the deck thoroughly before coming to the conclusion that it was indeed an ordinary deck of cards. Eddy sighed and shook Cody's hand.

"It was a fairly played game. But you aint gonna win next time, kid" Eddy said.

Next came out a boy with green eyes and short black hair. He wore a white Tshirt with a question mark on it, black jeans, and white sneakers. He was averagely tall and on the skinny side for body shape.

"Here is Aliester McGhoul, the Wacky Villian" Chris announced.

"NOO! Why did you tell them I am a villain? I lost any edge of surprise that I had, now I will have to fight face to face" Aliester started to walk towards the other contestants, a bit crestfallen due to his identity being discovered. But Boulder Boy jumped out from the crowd and stopped him.

"Stop right there, villain! You shall not pass and harm these innocent bystanders" Boulder Boy said.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" asked Aliester, feeling a bit better now that he had an arch enemy to face off against.

"I'll do THIS!" Boulder Boy charged at Aliester who merely shifted his position by a yard. Boulder Boy passed Aliester and continued to run because the momentum threw him into it. So, he couldn't stop himself from falling off the dock and it to the water…again. And once again he screamed and flailed trying to swim. And one again someone helped him-but this time it was Aliester. Boulder Boy was dumbstruck, why would his nemesis save him?

"Here ya go. I need you alive for many battles and face-offs to come" Aliester explained.

"Thanks… I guess, but this doesn't change anything! I am still good and you're still evil" Boulder Boy clarified.

Next another boat arrived, drooping off a girl with wavy and a bit frizzy brown hair, tied up in a pony tail. She had brown eyes and was tall for a girl. She had some curves, but she wasn't stick thin like most of the other contestants yet she wasn't overweight either. She wore a blue shirt that said "Rock, Paper. Scissors" and had a cute drawings of each one, with a face.

"Here is Melissa Gates, the Hyper Best Friend" Chris said motioning to the girl getting off the boat.

"Hi, everyone!" Melissa waved enthusiastically. Most people at least smiled back at her, but some just looked at her with a blank expression. She made her way to the crowd and introduced herself to Bryden, since he gave the most welcoming smile in return.

"Hi! I like candy, do you like candy. I like cotton candy even better! My parents wouldn't give it to me because it made me "hyper" like Twitchy from Hoodwinked-with coffee. Haha I love cartoons!" Bryden blurted out, all in one breath. He had to inhale deeply in order to replace the air that was used. Melissa laughed, good heartily.

"I love candy and sugar. And cotton candy especially the blue kind. Blue is my favorite color. It is actually a funny story. When I was a kid I ate a pink crayon and it tasted horrible, then I tasted a blue crayon and it wasn't bad." Melissa responded, slightly slower than Bryden, however still fast. They continued to talk like that, in stream of consciousness for a while.

Another boat approached shore, however this one was different. How you may ask, well for one thing there was a dent that wasn't on before; also this boat had one less window. Oh and the boat was on fire. The flames licked the boat and two people jumped from the boat, One was the boat driver who was muttering something about how he should get a raise…or how much of a jerk Chris is. The second was the new contestant. He had dirty blond hair that went to about his nape with a side fringe over his left eye. He had dark blue eyes and was short, but skinny. He had a bunch of burn marks over his skin. He had full lips and big teeth for a guy-some girls at his old school called him "Trouty Mouth". He wore an over-sized greenish-grey jacket, a red t-shirt and plain blue jeans with trainers.

"A warm welcome to Sparky Forks the Pyromaniac. Get it? Warm and he's a pyro? By the way you're paying for that" Chris announced. Sparky laughed.

"Sure I will" he said sarcastically. As he walked to the crowd Aliester high fived him.

"That was an excellent show. Bravo, bravo. By chance would you happen to have any things that go Boom?" Aliester asked "casually".

"Of course I do! I live for things that go boom!" Sparky answered excitedly. Boulder Boy overheard this conversation and got worried.

-Confession Cam-

Aliester: Haha, now I have a supplier for explosives. I knew I always like pyros.

Sparky: I don't know what Chris's problem is. It's not like I have TNT. No, I left that at home because TNT does NOT travel well. I only have sparklers, a few lighters, fireworks and possibly a few things that make a big boom sound. See no big deal!

Boulder Boy: This isn't good. My arch enemy has an alliance member. I need one, however people might not want to team up with me since they saw my few mistakes. So I guess I have a choice of the people coming in… I hope one of them will work.

-End of Confessions-

A new boat came and dropped off a contestant. She had light brown hair that was pin straight and very shiny. Her eyes were those of a hopeless romantic, the grey eyes reflecting the light and reflecting the romance she wishes to happen. She wore a light pink cropped tank decorated with I love you in different languages, that showed off her belly button. She had a belly button ring that was in the shape of, yes you guessed it, a heart. She wore short destroyed denim shorts and light pink flats.

"Here is Juliet Pent, the Romantic Artist" Chris introduced.

"Love is not what the mind thinks, but what the heart feels. The heart has its reasons that reason does not know" Juliet recited, with a light, loving voice. Barry started to try and approach her, but she did two triple pirouettes to the contestants.

"Nice moves" Rafael complimented.

"Thanks, I've been taking dance for 15 years." Juliet replied.

"Can you dance to this?" Rafael asked as he began to play a song that had more of a rock, dance beat. Without missing a beat Juliet fell into the dance and created an interpretive dance right there, making every move sharp, pointing her toes and gliding gracefully. When she was done she attracted a small crowd. She blushed when they started to clap.

"Great job, Juliet" Charlotte praised.

"Thanks…" Juliet responded shyly.

The final boat for the guys arrived on the island, dropping off the final boy contestant. He had olive skin and was really tall. He was extremely toned and muscular. He had short, feather black hair that would reflect the sun and shine as if it was a mirror. His green eyes held some sort of a power behind them, something that penetrates your mind and soul. He wore a large, wide brimmed black hat with a large red feather tucked into the band, a black T-shirt, black jeans, a long red cape, and black converses.

"Here is Leo, our Virtuoso" Chris established.

"Wow did this show let on only beautiful maidens? Ciao Amico. Might I say I think we'll all get along wonderfully...I especially look forward to getting to know someone as beautiful as yourselves. " Leo cooed in a seductive voice. Almost all the girls crowded him and sighed. All except Leonora and Juliet.

"Wow girls are such saps!" Leonora commented.

"I suppose, but he is really handsome and seems so charming" Juliet added.

"Then why are you over here and not fawning over him like everyone else?" Leonora asked

"Well… Honestly I'm shy and I'm no match in beauty for the other girls…" Juliet sullenly responded.

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful! You're hot and could definitely capture "Prince Charming's" heart if you tried." Leonora reasoned.

"I don't know…" Juliet mumbled. Leonora just rolled her eyes.

-Confessionals-

Leo: I love all the attention I am getting, and I am so happy all the girls like me. I have a bit of a bad past with girls, actually only one girl. That girl left me with a trail of shattered hearts and salty tears. I really hope some girl here could fix my heart, however I can't get that hopeful.

Leonora: What a cliché. I think High School Musical is more original than him. Playing the noble hero role and then having a love triangle or have girls fall unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Ha

Juliet: I really wanted to go and talk to Leo, but there are so many other girls here who are prettier than me, so what's the point? I'm sure there are other nice guys here as well.

Boulder Boy: Well, there is only one more contestant left to come in, and I really need that ally. So I have to go all in on her.

-End Confessionals-

The final boat pulled up to the island and dropped off the final contestant. She had long, straight, black hair and blue eyes. She was fairly skinny and small. She wore a short sleeved black vest over a gray shirt, a gray plaid skirt, black penny loafers, tall white socks that went almost up to her knees, a black head band, and round glasses. However all pulled together she wasn't stunning, nor even average. On her right hand was a large hand puppet that looks like a fluffy pink kitty cat, which she called Mr. Cuddles, which didn't help her aesthetic problem.

"Here is our final contestant for this season. Lacy Lewis the Shy Stalker" Chris said in a hurried tone.

Lacy just looked down at the ground and walked over to the other contestants. She kept staring at the ground until she heard someone approaching. Lacy looked up to see Boulder Boy smiling at her.

"Hello, I'm Boulder Boy, Lacy is a really nice name and I like your puppet" Boulder Boy said. Lacy smiled widely and nodded.

"Hi, Boulder Boy. We're super duper happy to meet you! I have a feeling we are going to be great friends and have a super great time here!" exclaimed the sock puppet. Boulder Boy looked a bit confused.

"Wow I didn't even see your lips move. You a great ventriloquist" Boulder Boy complimented. This just caused Lacy to smile even wider and envelope Boulder Boy in a hug. Boulder Boy was surprised at first, then awkwardly hugged her back.

-Confessional Cam-

Boulder Boy: Yes I finally have my alliance member to take down the villains. Good will prosper!

Lacy/Mr. Cuddles: here. Lacy really likes the island, personally I'm not a huge fan. It is a wreck here. But if Lacy is happy, I guess I am as well.

-End of Confssionals-

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPER! Meet in the Dining Hall, we are announcing teams!" Chris yelled through his mega-phone. Slowly all the campers started to shuffle towards the Dining Hall, all curious about the experiences that they'd have. The fears they'd face. The friends they'd make. The crushes they'd develop. And finally the inevitable drama that would be to come. After all, the show isn't called Total DRAMA for no reason.

**Well I finally finished. Phew, 26 campers that took longer than I thought. About 7,500 words and basically 18 pages. Yay! I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. PM me and I'll try and fix them. But now it is time for you to PM me one person you'd like to be on your team. I'm going to try and put everyone in the teams they want, but it probably won't work out that way. And if your character has any possible crushes? If your character wasn't "Enlightened" enough in this chapter, don't worry the next chapter they'll be mentioned more… And PM me how good is your character at sports. Are they better on land or in water? Thanks! Finally the use of the interns will be revealed…. next chapter! It will kind of be like the 1****st**** day from the interns' perspective. Want to know what happened to Leonora and Charlotte? Well find out in the next chapter of Total Drama ReAmped! **


	2. Intro for the Interns!

Hey guys, this is how I'm including the interns at this point at least. I'm still deciding what I should do but for the first chapter I'm giving them their own, almost exclusive section. So owners of interns, what do you think? Please tell me through reviews, I just got so many good characters that I wanted to in cooperate as many as possible. Without further ado here it is:

In the early morning a boat pulled up to a wrecked island. Almost everything was abandoned, and dirt covered almost every inch. The boat itself was in the process of sinking, not due to its lack or care, but rather due to the weight of the 14 teens currently aboard. It stopped at the dock and all the previously squished teens came tumbling out. They landed in front of no one but Chris McClean himself. He beamed at them.

"Welcome to Total Drama Re-Amped! I'd like to thank your all for your applications, they were great! However, unfortunately, for you we've picked 26 other contestants." Chris told them with a grin. Angry shouts came from the non-competitors.

"Hey, now, consider this your lucky day. Because you will get a chance to join the show… as interns! We need a new batch since we killed/mutilated/hospitalized/abandoned or basically lost all of our old interns. Don't worry, all the challenge testing is done, for the most part, and that's where we lost 99% of the interns. So you're safe…for the most part." Chris explained. He was still met with annoyed glances and huffs of frustration.

"So, you should start cleaning now." Chris commanded, annoyed at the interns' lack of self-motivation.

"Wait don't we get an introduction?" A tall and lean boy asked. He had blue eyes and black and messy hair. He had an earbud in one ear and you could hear the music pounding, It was turned up so loud.

"No. You're interns why would you get an introduction?" scoffed Chris. "Now get to work, I have to go introduce the actual contestants." Chris said as started to walk towards the dock of shame.

"Okay, that was rude. I think we should do our own introductions. So I'll start. I'm Daniel, and I'd like to describe myself as Musically Inclined" the same boy-Daniel- said.

"I'm Nina, I'd like to think of myself as Mature" Nina introduced. She had a black hair tied up in a pony tail, she was skinny and pale, and had brown eyes.

"I'm Kevin, but keep it quiet. I don't want the spirits hearing me. People call me a Nutcase, but I'm really not, the spirits. They're coming to get me." Kevin whispered in a panicked voice. He had naturally brown hair, but it was dyed red with spots of white and black throughout, He had chocolate brown eyes, and wore the same color baggy sweat shirt and grey sweat pants. He was pretty tall and every inch of exposed skin was covered in temporary body paint that matched his hair. His eyes moved rapidly back and forth as if searching for any small sign of danger.

"Okay, that is a bit weird. I'm Brylee, some say I'm a big gift in a little package, haha other people say 5 in 1!" Brylee laughed awkwardly. Brylee had long blonde hair which flowed freely past her shoulders. Her eyes had a tendency to change color from different perspectives.

"Oh, Oh I am next. I am Piere! Ze vurld's Greatest Matchmaker. I love ze sensation of ze lurv and romance. I have close to ninety nine perzent accuracy!" Pier said, with a French accent. He had dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes and was very skinny. Many girls clamored around him asking questions like, can you pair me? Who is my perfect match? etc. Then a guy with short chestnut brown hair and his eyes were a piercing sapphire blue. The boy was quite muscular and very attractive.

"Piere, I think we are going to be good friends. I'm Dalton, the Quarterback, some call me a Flirt as well, but I disagree. I love love!" Dalton said. Pierre looked delighted to have a new friend who loves love, while Dalton seemed happy to have his matchmaking friend.

"I'm Ryan I'm an expert advice-giver, somewhat like a Sage. Some people say I'm lazy, but just because you sleep a lot doesn't make you lazy!" proclaimed Ryan. Who then preceded to lie down on the ground and begin to sleep,, after putting a hand over his face to block out the sun.

"Wow, I can't believe this! I came here for the money but now I have to actually work and I don't get any chance at the money. Y'know maybe the vending machine business isn't that bad" complained a girl with auburn hair with a blue streak and she had dark brown eyes. She was short and pale, and had an onyx nose ring.

"I think everyone cam for the money, so you're not the only one in this situation" Nina pointed out.

"No, I came here to spread ze lurv!" exclaimed Pierre.

"Fine, beside him- and we'll deal. And… Um what's your name?"

"Trix" Trix replied bluntly.

"At least it can be like a vacation" Nina continued.

"Whatever" Trix scoffed.

"Well, I'm Jerome! I'm an Exchange Student from Australia!" Jerome greeted with a smile an Australian accent. Jerome had dirty blonde hair which was similar to Geoff's. His eyes were a light cobalt blue, but could appear sky blue due to his contacts. He had built figure or a "swimmer's body".

"A Cute one! Whoops was that out loud? Awkward…" giggled a girl. She had long blonde hair that resembled a horse man, being layered and free. She had bright green eyes almost lime colored eyes and a smile gracing her face almost all the time. She was very thin and ad delicate curves, the body of a dancer.

"Sorry I'm Brenna S-" She started to say while waking to Jerome to apologize, but she ended up tripping and falling onto him. He caught her and gave her a worried look.

"Are you ok, mate? Jerome asked. A blush formed on Brenna's cheeks.

"Yeah fine, thanks. Sorry I'm a bit of a Klutz!" she laughed.

"Wow, aren't you two cute? Get a room" a girl with red velvet colored hair said sarcastically. She had jade green eyes and her hair had a bit of a wave to it, but not overly so. She rolled her eyes at the two people.

"Aw, are you jealous?" a guy with curly blonde hair asked. He had black eyes that were covered by sunglasses.

"No way, anyone can do the "Oops I fell, catch me!" routine." the girl rolled her eyes. Brenna just blushed even deeper and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Uh huh, what would you do? You don't exactly seem like the Damsel in Distress type" the boy said.

"That's because I'm Natalie Miracle. I'm a Rockin Rebel! And I'm not looking for Prince Charming. What's your type? Or even better, your name." Natalie retorted.

"Jeff, Jeff Grant, I'm a Skating Graffiti Artist. And if I had a type it sure wouldn't be you" Jeff teased.

"Ha, yeah right, I bet you I could get you to fall for me faster than I'll fall for you" Natalie wagered.

"I doubt it" Jeff snorted. Natalie raised her eyebrow, she then went up to Jeff and snatched the sunglasses off his face. She smirked at him and put the sunglasses on her head.

"I'll take these, so now I have proof that your mine and I'll have you head over heels in a snap" Jeff grinned and took out a can of spray paint. He sprayed her shirt with J.G, in graffiti letters.

"Now you're marked so there is proof you ARE mine" Jeff replied with a smirk. Natalie was about to protest or respond but a girl interrupted her.

"AW! So cute! I'm happy I got it on film so I can show you guys your first impressions of each other, after you fall for each other of course!" A girl with olive toned skin squealed. She had sleek black hair and her large round eyes were the color of sea glass. "Whoops I kinda ruined the moment, didn't I?" She got many nods and rolled eyes.

"I'm Vanessa, I'm obviously a Filmmaker!" the girl said smiling.

"Well, I for one am happy your interrupted it. If there were any more sparks between them and this whole island could have caught fire" said a girl with midnight black hair. Her hair was straight and she has some bangs but not full front bangs. She wore some eyeliner and smoky eye shadow and a darker red lipstick. Her eyes were a purple-grey and she had long eyelashes. "I know what you're thinking, wow a goth girl how original. Well neither are most of you so don't start. By the way-my name is Pandora, but I go by Ebony- that is if you actually care".

All of a sudden Chris returned.

"What are you guys doing just standing here? I don't pay you to stand here!" Chris yelled.

"Actually you don't pay us at all" Ebony pointed out.

"Details, details. Well if you have this attitude I won't tell you the good news." Chris whined.

"Good news? What is t?" Jerome asked.

"Well I won't tell you until you clean the camp!" Chris declared.

"I thought you were introducing the actual contestants" Brylee commented.

"Well apparently an old intern messed up the timing, so that it's actually an hour or two later. So you have that much time to clean this up" Chris finished. He walked away.

"So guys, do you want to start? I have a good feeling about the news" Daniel said.

"Hmm. Sure, Pierre, and I will go and clean the cabins" Dalton offered.

"I'll go clean up the boathouse, anyone else want to come?" asked Daniel.

"I'll go, I guess. There is nothing better to do and I don't want to get stuck with the bathrooms" Ebony responded.

"Anyone else?" Daniel asked. There was no response so he headed off to the boathouse with Ebony.

"I call the Dining Hall" Natalie and Jeff claimed at the same time. That resulted in glares.

"No, I want the Dining Hall, get your own place" Natalie insisted

"No, and by the way you're doing a horrible job at winning me over" Jeff retorted.

"Hey, guy. Why don't you both go to the Dining Hall and clean?" Brenna suggested. The two glared at each other and finally sighed.

"Whatever. I guess it's better than the bathrooms" Natalie said reluctantly.

"Definitely better than the bathrooms" Jeff agreed. They left to go clean the Dining Hall.

"Okay so only us left. I'll go clean whatever isn't the bathroom!" Brenna said quickly.

"I'll go too!" both Brylee and Vanessa blurted.

"I'll just follow them" Jerome added.

"Fine. I'll be the mature one. But Kevin, Ryan and Trix are coming with me. We'll probably need the most help anyway." Nina sighed.

"NO! I can't go to the bathroom! The spirits are waiting there for me!" Kevin shrieked, he then ran off towards the cabins.

"Well there's one less person to help. Great" Trix rolled her eyes. Nina nodded. Then Nina woke up Zack.

"What? Huh? What's happening?" Zack asked.

"You, me and Trix are on bathroom duty. So get up!" Nina told him. He groggily stood up and stretched. Then those three headed off to the bathroom.

**At the cabins **

"Wow zese cabinz vuk filthy!" cried Pierre.

"I have an idea!" Dalton said. He ran off to somewhere leaving Pierre alone to contemplate all the great couples that could form here. Pierre had a lightbulb go off in his head and smiled! He knew his first coupe-to be. Then Dalton returned with the heavy duty water gun that Chef had for the Hide and Seek Challenge.

"Time to bring out the big guns! Wow, can't believe I just said that" Dalton exclaimed. He started up the water gun and started shooting it at the cabins. But the force was so strong he flew backwards into Kevin.

"Dude? What are you doing here?" Dalton asked.

"The spirits, they were coming for me in the bathroom. I had to hide." Kevin said casually.

"Uh-ok, then do this!" commented Dalton as he tossed the water gun to Kevin. Kevin looked at it and then turned it on. The water flew and he was getting pushed everywhere. The water was going everywhere but the cabins. Dalton pulled Pierre aside.

"Hey, Pierre. Can you help me with a problem?" Dalton asked.

" Why not? Zis it about luv? Zat zis my specialty" Pierre said proudly.

"Yeah it is. I'm hopeless at love. I can't tell who I'd like. So could you do me a favor?" Dalont sighed.

"Sure, what zis zit?" Pierre questioned.

"Well, since you're the matchmaker, could you tell the girls that I'm their match? I can't get any girl to look at me otherwise" Dalton begged.

"Zhat zisn't what I do! I'd be lying!" Pierre said shocked. Dalton just gave him a sad look and dramatic sigh.

"Fine. I will, to help a friend with lurv" Pierre gave in.

"Thanks, man. You're the best!" Dalton thanked him with enthusiasm.

-Confessional-

Pierre: Well I feel bad for lying to people, but Dalton is my only friend here. So I guess I should help him… And he zeems zo sad

Dalton: YES! Ha, Pierre was so easy to win over. Now I'll have every girl on the island begging to be with me. I love my life.

Kevin: -soaked- AH! The spirits can recognize me! –starts to rapidly apply make up and hair dye. In between you can see him without makeup and he looks decently attractive but then applies all the makeup and goes back to being very below average- Better!

-End of confessional-

A girl- Charlotte- was walking towards the cabins, carrying her luggage. Kevin smashed into her and they both collapsed. He sprayed her with water because the hose was still running. He threw the hose away before it could ruin her bags.

"Sorry! Oh no! You aren't hidden. The spirits will get you too!" cried Kevin. He whipped out his paint and hair dye and started to work.

"Start with the mouth. The spirits always start with the mouth…" Zack murmmered as he started to pain Charlotte's lips red. She then swatted him away.

"What? No thanks" Charlotte said. Then Dalton came over and pushed Kevin away.

"Sorry was he bothering you?" Dalton asked.

"Um, just a bit. Charlotte laughed.

"Yeah, he's a bit weird" Dalton added.

"So, are you guys contestants?" she asked.

"No, we're interns, fun fun. I'm Dalton and he's Pierre"

"Hello, I am ze Matchmaker! I know ze perfect match for you!" Pierre shouted excitedly.

"Really?" Charlotte asked excitedly but with a bit of skepticism.

"Yes, you are a into music, yes? But you can't play music and rely on ze technology. Zo a musician would match you well. Someone funny who can make you laugh…"

"Wow, that sounds fairly accurate" Charlotte said thoughtfully.

"Why, of courze. I am 99% accurate" Pierre.

"I am great at psychology maybe we could discuss how to get you at 100%. For example, 90% of the relationship is non-verbal" Charlotte suggested

"Yes! Zhat is a great! And if zhe coup-" Pierre started.

"Don't you have to change? You look freezing" Dalton reminded Charlotte.

"Right! Be right back". Charlotte ran into the cabin with her suitcase.

"Dude, I thought you were suppose to help me out" Dalton complained.

"Oh! Sorry! Ze excitement overtook me. I will help you with ze next!" Pierre promised. Then a new girl came up to the two boys.

"Have you seen a girl name Charlotte?" the girl asked, she had rainbow hair.

"Yeah she's changing. I'm Dalton what's your name?" Dalton asked.

"Leonora. Are you guys contestants?" she asked.

"No, we are ze interns. I am ze matchmaker. I can match you if vould like" Pierre introduced.

"No thanks I'm good" Leonora responded.

"You're type is with a typical heartthrob. The one with ze "awesome" hair and ze "muscles". " Pierre analyzed anyway.

"You're kidding, right? I don't know what kind of crack they have in France, but apparently it is strong as hell. You honestly think the girl with the rainbow hair would be into the cliché heartthrob?" Leonora commented.

"Well, he does have a 99% accuracy rate… But as you can see I'm the typical heartthrob. So I guess we were meant to be together, right baby?" Dalton said with a wink.

"Baby? BABY? No one calls me baby! Don't ever call me baby!" Leonora slapped him.

"Ow, what the heck?" Dalton moaned.

"Charlotte! Hurry up! " Leonora shouted. Charlotte rushed out of the. cabin.

"Coming, here!" Charlotte said. All of a sudden Leonora felt a blast of water hit her back. She whipped around and say an annoyed Dalton with the hose in his hands.

"What the hell?" Leonora yelled. She tried to charge at Dalton but Charlotte held her back.

"C'mon, he's not worth it!" Charlotte dragged Leonora back towards the dock.

"Grr. He's gonna pay" Leonora muttered. The two girls disappeared into the forest,

"Thanks for the assist, but apparently she didn't fall for the fake matchmaking" Dalton groaned.

"Vut zat is zhe zing! I didn't lie, her type is a heartthrob!" Pierre responded.

"Well, that must be you 1% failure, sorry dude. She's right she has rainbow hair, what normal person has that?"

"Fine, I guess I vas wrong." Pierre sighed

**Camera switches to the boathouse, Daniel and Ebony**

"Thanks for offering to help me. This would be a nightmare if I had to do it alone" Daniel said.

"Whatever. It wasn't the bathrooms and it was dark and creepy! Both good reasons to me" Ebony responded with a small smile. They opened the door and everything was everywhere, as if someone came into the shack and dumped all the boxes on to the floor.

"Wow this place is a wreck! How are we going to even start?"Daniel exclaimed.

"Well according to general logic we start at the entrance and work our way back, and we couldn't even start anywhere else" Ebony pointed out.

"Good point! Let us clean away"  
>"Let's" agreed Ebony. The two started to organize by how deadly each thing could be, yes it was Ebony's idea. But strangely enough they both had fun. They discussed a lot, music, movies, books, TV etc. Daniel learned that besides the occasional darkweird habit Ebony was a pretty cool girl. And Ebony leaned that just because he plays guitar and wants to be in a band, doesn't mean he has no individuality. However there was one argument that kept popping up.

"Radiohead is so much better than Evanescent!" Daniel argued. Ebony gave his a questioning look.

"Of course they aren't. Haha, you have a good sense of humor" Ebony replied.

"I'm not kidding. Admit it that Radiohead is number one"

"Never! You admit that Evanescent is better than Radiohead"

"I will never do such a thing" Daniel persisted. Ebony just rolled her eyes and pulled down a box of stuff, but it was too high so she jumped to reach it. However she ended up dumping to box on herself. Luckily nothing lethal or point was in the box, but there was a fish net. Of course the fishnet landed on her and she got hopeless tangled.

"Well this gives a new meaning to wearing fishnets" Daniel joked.

"Aren't you hilarious? Help me!" Ebony commanded in a bitter tone. He started to until an idea popped into his head.

"Not until you admit Radiohead is the best band in the world" Daniel teased.

"No! I'd rather be stuck like this forever and rot than say that!" Ebony insisted.

"Fine, your loss, I'm leaving to check up on the others, you're fine here-alone- right?" Daniel said.

She just gave him a skeptical look.

"Ok, I'm leaving now" Daniel continued. However Ebony called his bluff and remained silent.

"Fine. I'll help. Gosh, what I'd do for a pretty face" moaned Daniel. Ebony wore a smirk and a light blush as Daniel helped her get up.

"Really? A pretty face? Per se, what else would you do for a pretty face?" Ebony asked with mock innocence. He put on a charming smirk.

"I don't know do you want to find out?" Daniel challenged

"Oh, I'd love to" Ebony accepted. They both started to lean in, but were interrupted.

"Hey guys! We finished the beach!" Brenna called from the door. She looked at the scene that was in front of her. "Wait, were you two gonna kiss? Aw how cute!"

"Brenna, don't you have a certain exchange student to get back to?" asked Daniel

"No, I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure Brylee and Vanessa wouldn't do anything, and he's not a klutz like me. And no I don't like him. I really did trip! And fall…" defended Brenna

"Sure, sure. Obviously you tripped. But I hope you are right about Brylee and Vanessa, I'd keep my eye on him. I mean he is pretty cute…" Ebony trailed off.

"Umm yeah. Well I'm gonna go back to the beach now… To double check that there isn't any trash. Ya know, save the environment, Go Green and such. Bye now!" Brenna dashed off. Ebony laughed and was pleased with herself that the little mind game worked.

"Wait, do you really think Jerome is cute?" asked Daniel. Ebony's laughter increased, once it died down she flashed him a quick grin.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. It's for me to know and you to find out" Ebony teased with a mischievous smirk.

**At the beach with Jerome, Brylee, Brenna and Vanessa**

Brenna ran to the beach and arrived the first. She was very relieved to not have bathroom duty. Soon following her Vanessa and Brylee appeared.

"Okay girls, so le-" Brenna started.

" 'Ey mate, I'm not a girl!" Jerome complained.

"Sorry didn't see you there, and I didn't know you were working on the beach" apologized Brenna.

"It's alright, mate" Jerome said wit an easy going smile.

"Quit the love fest here it is taking away from MY screen time" interrupted "Brylee".

"Fine, I'll get the trash around the beach, Brylee you can get the trash from that side and Vanessa, you the other side. Jerome I guess you can help wherever you want" directed Brenna.

"Um excuse me? Who's Brylee. I'm Starr" Starr said with a disapproving look at Brenna.

"She's you…Oh. Sorry Starr, how could I have not recognized you? Right well go clean that side, it might get you more screen time" Brenna proposed.

"Good point, thanks…" Starr said in a more chipper tone.

"Brenna" she supplied. Starr then happily wandered off to clean the beach. Brenna sighed and started to collect the trash around the perimeter of the beach. There was a small cliff that overlooked the water and Brenna saw something shiny up there.

"Oh, shiny!" Brenna ran up to it and accidently tripped over her own feet. She was plummeted into the lake. She managed to form a cannon ball before she hit the water. But when she surfaced she started to splash around, mostly out of shock and she temporarily forgot how to swim. Jerome saw her and took his shirt off and dove in the lake to save her. Brylee and Vanessa were admiring him as he swam. He easily saved her and brought her back to shore.

"Thanks. Sorry, I don't know what happened. But you're a really good swimmer!" Brenna said, blushing.

"I'm the captain of my swim team back home" Jerome said proudly.

"Cool! Sorry you have to keep saving me. I am a total klutz" Brenna apologize.

"Not a klutz. A damsel in distress" Jerome corrected.

"Awww! How Disney!" Vanessa gushed. Both Jerome and Benna looked down and away. A light blush started to form on both of their cheeks.

"Well… I'll go tell Daniel we are done!" Brenna offered and ran off.

**Camera switches to Natalie and Jeff in the kitchen**

"Phew, I'm so happy I don't have bathroom duty" Natalie said. "Although having to work with you does almost ruin it"

"Shut up. Let's get to work and it'll be over sooner. " Jeff responded. Natalie glared at him but started to work anyway.

"I'll wash, you dry" Natalie ordered. She got to work washing dishes and handing them to Jeff. When Natalie was handing a dish to Jeff she accidentally splashed him with water. She started laughing at him. Jeff got annoyed and tore open a bag of flour that was nearby. He took a handful and flicked some on Natalie. She scoffed and took the bag from him. She got a handful of flour and threw it at him. The fight escalated until all the flour- five bags- was gone and the kitchen was covered in flour.

"Well this looks clean enough to me! I mean when things are really clean they are pure white…and this kitchen is bleach white" Natalie commented.

"Agreed" Jeff laughed. The two ran out of the kitchen.

**Camera switches to Nina, Trix and Ryan in the communal washroom**

Nina, Trix and Ryan approached the bathrooms. The bathrooms were disgusting, dozens of flies surrounded them and the stink was worse than a skunk.

"So…I'll be mature and clean the toilets –gag-. Trx you get the showers and Ryan the floors." Nina instructed. They all got to work. Twenty minutes in Trix and Nina had to take a break. They both were basically met up and saw Ryan sleeping on the floor, with no work done.

"What the hell? He can't no do anything!" Trix yelled,.

"It's not fair. Let's wake him up" Nina agreed. She began to lean down to wake him up but Trix stopped her. A mischievous grin spread across Trix's face.

"Let's wake him up with the dirty water!" Trix suggested.

"No! That's mean!" Nina replied shocked.

"C'mon it'll be fun! And he deserves it. We were working for twenty minutes and he did nothing!"

"Well… Maybe" Nina gave a small smile while picturing Ryan covered in the disgusting water. "Fine. Let's do it" Trix went and got two buckets of water and gave one to Nina. They both stood over Ryan and poured the water over him. He shot up and groaned due to the slime and dirt covering him. The girls giggled and ran out of the bathrooms.

"Wow. I can't believe I did that!" Nina laughed.

"It was fun" Trix smiled at Nina.

About 30 minutes after they all left all the interns met up having finished their jobs. Then Chef appeared out of nowhere.

"Listen up, maggots! Chris couldn't be here to tell you the news because he's giving the other maggots teams. But the news was something like YOU ARE ALL FIRED!" Chef yelled. Then a paper fell out of his apron. "Wait… He gave me a script? Curse you, McClean! I don't need no script to fire these maggots!" Chef read the script quickly and scoffed. "Okay… I might have been a little off with the whole firing you thing. But I don't get paid no big bucks so they can't expect that much of me. It says that three of you maggots are gonna be contestants later. One will be voted on by the interns, the other voted on by the contestants..blah blah blah… And the final one will be picked by "the wonderful, great epic" blah blah blah Chris McClean, by the amount of drama they cause. What a narcissist that pretty boy is" Chef finished. The interns murmured with excitement.

"Finally! Maybe this show isn't a complete bust after all!" Dalton cheered.

"A chance at the money? Who'd give that up?" Trix asked.

"Well typically Chris does these crappy endings. But I guess Ill have to do this one. Who will hook up? Who will crack and who will be the three lucky interns-nevermind that fluffy crap. You are dismissed soldiers! Chef over and out!" Chef ended.


	3. Random Last Girl Open Spot

Hey people of Fanfic! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. AP classes, finals, death in the family a lot has been going on. But summer is here and I can now focus on writing and I'm going to do this whole thing! But the reason I made this extra chapter is that I got a really weird request.. One of the OCs that was accepted into the main cast Evilina/Azalee requested to drop out of the story…..Weird. But that means I have an open spot for ONE GIRL! So send in apps now for this last female spot! I have the app below. Until then, peace!

Name:

Stereotype:

Appearance

Hair color/style:

Eye Color:

Body Shape:

Nationality (English, Chinese, American etc):

Distinctive Traits (really tall, pale, tan, etc):

Everyday Clothes:

How attractive are they on a scale from 1-10 (10 being best):

History:

Personality:

Paired up?

If so, with who (you can put sexuality in here if it is not heterosexual/straight)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

What is your OC here for? (money, friends, love, fame etc):

How would they react when they won?

Lost?

Arrived?

Who'd be their friends?

How'd they act around friends?

Who'd be their enemies?

How'd they act around enemies?

How'd they act around their crush?

Put in 5 examples of speech from your OC, so I can get an idea of how they speak:

Audition Tape (optional but will help your chances):


End file.
